Thirst Academy
by Sir Lady Puppie'sbottom
Summary: Welcome to Thirst Academy, where all ninjas are welcome, the shinigami are second class, and at the bottom are vampires. When you get in trouble, you go to Therapy-a nice word for being placed in the same classes as your enemies. Some Vampire Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, there wouldn't be so many filler episodes. **

**A/N: **Please don't forget to review, if you like it. It's full of drama and texture, so be ready to invest in the characters!

**Thirst Academy**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: <em>Twelve Years Ago<em>

* * *

><p>With her thumb and index finger, Ino pointed to cloudless, evening sky with the threat of a pretend gun. With a small "pow!" here and a "zap!" there, Ino almost got each firefly within the backyard of Yamanaka Manor. Her partner in "crime" Sakura could barely contain her giggles as she chased the fireflies with an empty jar that used to be filled with grape jam.<p>

That day had nearly been the most perfect day of Ino Yamanaka's summer. Though she was only nine autumns old, she knew fun as intimately as any child in Konohagakure Village of the Hidden Leaf. However, that day of 'perfection' had never been truly perfect though she had woken up to the first day of summer, ran to Sakura Haruno's home with the intent to play all day and actually _got_ to play all day and eat tasty treats. There had yet to be one more interaction to forever change the course of Ino's life.

With a rap at the backdoor, both girls knew what was coming. Ino's mother's head stuck out of the door. "I'm so sorry, but Sakura I think your parents are expecting you back before dark. I wouldn't want to give them any more worries."

Ino's shoulder slumped, before the prospect of an entirely free summer day tomorrow would be waiting came to mind, "Mom, can she come over tomorrow?"

Ino's mother's eyes gleamed with honesty as she said: "Sakura is welcome any time, you know that, Ino."

Ino squeezed Sakura in a hug, before allowing her to head on home. Smelly from a day in the toils and spoils of dirt, Ino nearly stepped into the house. Ino's mother caught her by the back of the collar. "I have one last delivery to make, would you like to be the hero to complete the mission for me?"

Ino's body swam with excite, "You've got it, Captain Mom!" Ino snatched the bouquet of lilies and white roses from her mother's right hand, and read the tag: Uchiha Manor. Before her mother could even say 'goodbye', Ino slipped from her fingers and raced out of the open back gate.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had enough of Itachi's saliva in his ear to last him a lifetime. Itachi was sure to get away with it, after all, both sons had promised their mother they would not fight on her special day. Sasuke struggled not to get frustrated when the adults and teens shoved their way past to get a few words in to his father, who Sasuke was standing next to. It wasn't the head of the Police Force's birthday, it was Mom's. How could he take that from her? No one seemed to notice. Soon, it wouldn't even matter, four days later almost every Uchiha would be dead.<p>

Itachi clamped him on the back, "Did you place the order for Mom's birthday on time?"

"Of course," Sasuke scoffed. "I did it a _week_ in advance."

"Then where are they?" Itachi asked, trying not to draw attention to himself, but it was hard with the fawning girls itching for him to stop talking to that little kid and start gracing them with his presence. "They're late."

Sasuke knew where Itachi was going—he had to get them himself. Go all the way to the Flower Shop, and then, if he was lucky, make it back before cake cutting. Sasuke grumbled about the incompetence of that Yamanaka clan. He had felt so important placing an order, and they didn't even take him seriously.

However, he had to swallow his words when a red faced, sweating little girl met him at the steps just outside the gate. One hand rested on her knee and the other shoved the bouquet of flowers at his chest. Her voice was breathy and choppy as she straggled, "Thank you for purchasing Yamanaka Flowers, we hope you enjoyed both our service," she took a mighty gasp for air, "and the flowers. Happy birthday, Sasuke."

Sasuke accepted the flowers, pleased he didn't have to go all the way down there after all. It wasn't so late, anyway, the sun was still up and it barely was a tick tock over five in the afternoon. It put him in a pretty good mood, if you asked him. So good, he might even invite the girl in. She looked to be a ninja, for he hadn't seen her canine teeth elongated to prove vampirism, and she had a pleasant attitude that lifted his spirits.

"It's not my birthday," he didn't smile or frown, "but thank you."

Neither of them knew that someday they wouldn't be able to stand the sight of each other in the years to come. That was one of the rare days that Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka would ever want anything to do with each other.

Ino couldn't stay much longer without worrying her mother, "Have a nice day, defeat over all vampires!" she waved, and dove back down the numerous steps.

Sasuke was pleased, she came from a good home to denounce those vampire fiends—historical enemies to the ninjas and shinigamis, even the werewolves were a step above those blood-thirsty, inhumane creatures. "Death to all vampires!" he called after her.

Kiba stared at the veins of dark yellow and blood red across a darkening canvas. His head rested on his hands as he lay against the warmth, the comfort of the grass—the first day of summer. His cheek still stung from the slap his older sister gave him. How could he have been so careless?

His eyes tightened as he remembered her words and fought to memorize them.

_Do not associate with those creatures, those vampires, do you hear me? We werewolves have had to crawl our way up to society—to prove that we're better than them, don't you go messing that up! Byakuya won't hire me as anything, if he sees you with a vampire; you're an Inuzuka, not some common rat. If you need a friend, find it in a book, or a nice ninja…_

How could he have been so careless? He wondered again.

He was far better than that fat kid Choji. He was just overeager to be out of school that was all. He should've known all vampires are dirty, even the ones that offer snacks—no—_especially_ ones that offer snacks. He should've taken off when he read the notes in that fat kid's diary. All of it was gross, full of poems about nature at first, then people that walk the streets of Konoha, and the rest about boys—boys! Gosh was he feeling stupid. He closed his eyes and prayed he would never make such a mistake again.

* * *

><p>The next day came with a start for Choji Akimichi. He had been promised by a real human to be allowed to play a game of kickball with them. He didn't even think it might be a trick, a false promise just to get the annoying, chubby kid out of the way. However, Ichigo swore as true as anything, even gave him the location and time on a napkin, that Choji could play with them.<p>

His mother cried out of happiness and packed him a big lunch so he wouldn't wear himself out and could have the energy back, if he did. Choji made sure he got there early at Keno Field. He sat himself down and chowed down on a bag of chips, scribbling a few bits of poetry about his new friend: Ichigo.

The sun rose high and made Choji's skin all red and blotchy by the time Ichigo got the other kids to stick around and play with a vampire. Most were bewildered that there even was such a thing as a fat vampire, but Choji was prove enough. So, they got into lines, with Ichigo as captain and Neji as the other captain.

Choji tried not to cry immediately, he was always the last one to be picked for these sorts of things. He would be the first to get hit, but never one to get the ball passed to. There was no teacher to make sure everyone got a fair shot—this was street kickball.

Choji got in line, squishing a smaller kid on his left against another kid. He waved to Kiba, but Kiba didn't even spare him a glance. He tried to talk with him, but Kiba kept avoiding him. Choji shrugged, hoping it was just a change of mood, not a change of heart. They were still friends, weren't they?

Ichigo made sure Choji wasn't the last to be picked, though he got a lot of looks and a few snickers of victory from the members of Neji's team. However, Choji just couldn't be any dead weight. He would have to be active, worthy enough to be put on Ichigo Kurosaki's team. So, Choji played outfield, making sure to jump after any stray balls, or catch the ones that deflected off his stomach. At first, he was doing really well, until lunch time hit and no one wanted to eat until the score was nice and even—it was more exciting that way.

Still, an hour passed and Choji felt like he was going to pass out. The other kids yelled at him, a few told Ichigo to kick him off the team, literally, but Ichigo never wavered. He only shouted and got on Choji to pick things up.

The sun was hot, _so_ hot…and here Choji was, doing all this difficult work. He hadn't even heard: "Watch out!" when a fast ball from Neji himself was sent straight at him.

The red ball slid over the sunlight and Choji's eyes widened, but he stood frozen in fear as time itself slowed down just to torture him. He couldn't have been more thankful when Shikamaru's hand shot out and pushed the ball away—and straight to Rukia Kuchiki's face.

Only the humming bugs dared to make sound as Byakuya's younger sister had been hit in the face. The gut feeling to run away overwhelmed a few, but most were too shocked to do much.

"Great going, Nara!" Ichigo yelled, anger making his words spit, "If only you could've used that when we really needed you."

Shikamaru stood with his head resting in his hands behind his head, nonchalantly he shrugged, "I move when it's necessary. I didn't ask you to pick me, alright?"

Ichigo stormed over, not even concerned with Rukia as much as the other girls who flew to her aid. He grabbed a fistful of Shikamaru's shirt. "You're going to pay for hitting her."

"I'll let you know when I get a job." Shikamaru said, bringing tears to Choji's eyes. Was this all for him? Could Shikamaru truly be risking his stature for the likes of _him_, a chubby vampire?

Shikamaru spat out blood and a tooth by the time Ichigo had gotten his round of blows through. Ichigo heaved with rage and he barely knew why. Life had been treating him like crap ever since Mom died, and that lazy kid hadn't made it any better by hitting Rukia in the face. It reminded him of the jerk who killed his Mom without so much as an explanation, or a care in God's green world.

Shikamaru hadn't let himself get beat up, though; he got two fists to Ichigo, though he mostly missed. One straight to the temple, and another across the lips, however, Ichigo had done far more damage.

Rukia put an ice pack to her head, and held one to Ichigo's own wound. "You're completely silly, you know that?"

"Silly?" Ichigo asked, steading her shaking arm. The idiot had gotten her straight in her right eye. "How am _I_ silly? You're the one who hadn't been watching the ball! First rule of kickball: keep your eyes on the ball at all times. Warning: you might just get hit the eye, if you don't." Ichigo spat into the garbage can near his bed.

Rukia had been at the Kurosaki household for all of ten minutes, and Byakuya had already found out about her injury. Ichigo's dad downstairs was speaking with him.

Rukia glared at Ichigo, before she softened. "Why'd you do it?" she caught the confusion that swept his face early. "Why'd you hit him?"

Ichigo was only nine, but he knew what a blush felt like, and what it usually meant. "Nothing, really, just that he was acting like it was alright to hit someone and say nothing about it, no sorry or anything."

Rukia nodded understandingly, she had heard the same hurt in his voice before: at his mother's funeral. She lifted the ice pack and replaced it with her lips, holding his cheek to help get a feel for where his temple was. Though her lips landed harsher than she planned, she still whispered. "Thank you for protecting me."

Ichigo wiped his nose with his finger to keep from showing his blush. "Protecting you? Is that what you thought it was? Whatever keeps you sane, sure."

Rukia missed. She tried to strike him, but her fist landed against the air next to his ear. Ichigo jumped up fast, "What are you, nuts?"

Rukia didn't need both eyes to reach across and up to snatch off his Band-Aid, making him yelp so loud, her ears were ringing after.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked around Kisuke's Convenience-Grocery Shop. Though his pockets were empty, and his clothes were filthier than his hair (which was major competition), he felt different than he had in other shops. At other places, they would kick him out before he tried to enter. If he tried to defend himself, he called the cops. If they actually let him in, then he was watched so closely, even a sneeze was a ploy to steal.<p>

However, here, Kisuke was nose deep in the afternoon paper, caring less that an orphan with no way to pay just entered his shop. His sun hat was worn, but kept the light off his face. He didn't need to watch Naruto, he could just feel when a thief was about, and he didn't feel it there.

So, unless his senses needed sharpening up, the kid was good to read comics as long as he liked. Naruto adjusted his large shirt, careful not to seem like he hid anything beneath it. He wasn't there to steal. Most people threw money at him at night to avoid being mugged, even though he was only eight and three-fourths. He just picks up dinner at the diner across his apartment.

Kisuke yawned. "You can keep the one you're reading."

Naruto jumped; alert that the man with the young face, but silver hair was now watching him directly. "Why? Don't want my filthy hands all over the pages?"

Kisuke's eyes widened. "What? No, obviously not, it's outdated and unpopular. I was ripped off by some want-to-be art seller. You always read the series, so keep it. I know that particular one's your favorite."

Naruto examined the man: he had a fitting, athletic long-sleeves shirt on and matching black pants that went into sandals, but he didn't look to be a ninja. In fact, he didn't look like anything, besides chill. "Do you want it, or not?"

Naruto tucked the comic under his arm, before nodding. "Yes, please."

"Then keep it." The man repeated, before yawning again.

Without warning, a woman appeared on the window sill. She made Naruto's cheeks flame at the sight of her as she climbed down, her shape was accentuated by a dark orange shirt that hugged her tightly and pumped up her full breasts. Naruto would've peed his pants if he saw a woman like her go over to a man like _him_—chill, slightly boring—and kiss him.

She didn't. Instead, she pulled a fast one and hit him so hard in the face; he fell backwards onto the mat he was just sitting on. The newspapers flew everywhere, one of them swayed before the wrathful woman's face. "Really? You're just going to _hand_ away my favorite comic books to some random kid who just waltzes in here?"

So she heard, but Naruto would've noticed if he saw a sexy woman like that in the same room as him. All he saw was a black cat sleeping on the steps of the entrance. He couldn't stop staring, but checked so see if he was drooling—yes, he was most definitely drooling. Her dark skin looked brilliant in contrast with her radiant golden orbs that shimmered like setting suns. "Answer me!"

Kisuke rubbed the blood off the corner of his mouth, "Yoruichi—"so that what the fine vixen's name is. "Please understand, how was I supposed to know?"

"That's all I ever read around here, everything else is pretty much crap!" she shouted, throwing a stray magazine at him. "I work so hard around here—"

"Work?" Kisuke got up to his feet, "Yoruichi, when's the last time I've ever asked you to do work around here?"

"And I won't! Until you start treating me like—"please don't say wife, Naruto prayed, thinking he'd someday grow up and have a chance, "a valued member of this shop, and not a day earlier!"

Kisuke soothed her with his hands rubbing over hers, making Naruto wonder if they really were married. Like everyone else, Naruto thought that they had forgotten all about him. It was bound to happen soon enough. So, he made ready to leave.

"You got a home, kid?" the woman's first words to him. Her words seemed harsh, but her face was soft, and her tone as concerned as any mother—which Naruto hoped wouldn't be the relationship that would grow between them.

"Well, yeah…"Naruto fumbled, trying to sound manly. "I've got my own place, my own apartment west of here."

Kisuke looked impressed, but Yoruichi wasn't fooled. "Anyone at this apartment to take care of you, though, like-like a mom, sister, cousin maybe?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't _need_ anyone to take care of me. In fact, I could take care of you, I'd get a job and—"

Kisuke burst into laughter and it took a few seconds of wide-eyes for Yoruichi to realize this kid was flirting with her. If she had a thousand bucks for how many multiples of his age she could fit into hers, the sum would give her chills.

"You can have a job here, starting tomorrow," Kisuke said when he recovered from his fits of laughter. "Then you can provide all the wealth, love, and care for this young lady."

Naruto, at first, was skeptical of this guy's kindness—until he spotted the tiny evidences that the man didn't like cleaning and Yoruichi clearly wasn't going to be his maid. He couldn't turn it down, so he said, "You've got a worker."

"And Yoruichi has just become a cougar, with a brand new diamond to flash her," Kisuke responded, earning a jab to his _own _jewels. Naruto laughed, but didn't dare to do it for long, Yoruichi was glaring. She crossed her arms and headed out with her head held high.

A/N: Please review! I know there are a lot of stories, but I hope to make it all work. Tell me what you think, please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New anime into the mix, sort of: Vampire Knight. PLEASE REVIEW, if you like it!

**Thirst Academy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Thirst of summer: 12 years later<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata fidgeted outside the pristine Yamanaka gates that were flooded with summer flowers. It was the first day of school, and she was perfectly dressed in the female uniform: un-dyed hair, a shamelessly small, crimson skirt, knee-high crème socks, a ironed, white button up shirt, and a crimson ribbon to top it all off.<p>

Hinata has on a fresh pair of glasses, but no one seemed to care that morning. Especially not Neji, who lectured her on not "losing" her glasses this new school year.

They were never lost.

Hinata tried to push it at the back of her mind, before she realized she'd get nowhere doing that every time the horrid feeling came back. Just like Ino advised, she decided to whisper to herself what happened, that she'd get over it faster that way. She was seventeen years old, for goodness sakes! So, she began whispering, as she waited for Ino.

_The sun poured against a blended, dawn sky. Though the sky is filled with cold, clean colors, it's hot outside. _

_ It was the last day of school, and I had been sitting out of swim class because my ankle was still healing from a nasty twist. All of sudden, Sakura called me over, waving as if we were best friends. The other girls in my swim class were filled with envy that one of the Red Dreams was calling a girl like _me_over. When I got close enough, she ripped my sweater right off of me, in front of everyone, and threw it behind her in the pond, as if it were nothing. It was an expensive silk sweater, and I had been reluctant to even wear it to school for the first time. _

_"See?" she asked Koura—the leader of the Red Dream, the most popular group of red heads in all of Thirst Academy—"No kunai needed, told you I could." _

_Thinking back, I should have said nothing. In fact, if I loved myself at all, I should have thanked Sakura and ran away as fast as I could. I was stupid, just plain stupid, "C-can I have that b-back, p-please?" I nearly beg. I almost cry because I have to speak to her, more than the embarrassment. _

_At the edge of the pond Sakura slumped onto her arm, a baffled look spreading over her face, "Huh?" as if she couldn't understand a word I had said. "Are you talking to me? What are we, like, having a conversation now?"_

_I should have frozen up, fought the fierce blush that scattered across my face, and made a run for it. Instead, I somehow found the gall to repeat myself. "M-my sweater, S-sakura," oh no I didn't…shut up! Shut up! "C-could you p-please give it b-back?"_

_Koura slid out of the water, her amazing body nearly blinding me with the glare it gave off from the sun itself. I stepped back instinctually. Koura had gotten into twelve fights over the school year. All of them she's pulverized her victims. All of them left Thirst for good. She's yet to get into trouble for any of them. _

_I didn't dare ask anyone to help me, especially not the new vampire teacher. Koura definitely wouldn't get in trouble since she was sleeping with him. I hear he's not going to be here this year because Koura got tired of him and told her Mom he had been touching her._

_I stagger back, but don't get far from her fists. She was itching for a fight, but only got to deliver a clear beating, not a single interruption. She had broken my rib, my thumb, and half a tooth. I was lucky to only lose half my back bottom tooth when she shoved my sweater back in my mouth, wet and all. _

_I was crying in fetal after class when Ino came across my way. She knew Koura's work and didn't even have to ask me anything. She put me on her back and carried me home, singing some song about being strong in times of adversary. I love that song now. _

_After that, Ino never went back to the Red Dreams, dyed her hair back to normal, and became a loner. Every day that summer I stood outside her house and rarely spent time with her. Hopefully, since we have similar schedules—that might just change. I'm crossing my fingers that she'd at least walk beside me._

The gate startles Hinata out of reminiscing and a flash of blonde is all she got before she felt hand slam over her mouth, and was pulled behind the opening gate.

"Say nothing," Ino whispered. She leaned her ear against the thick gate and cursed when she couldn't hear a sound through it. "Konoha didn't kill them all, they're alive—Madara, Itachi—they're still alive. They want an alliance from my family. Look, if they succeed—"her words were breathy, falling one right after the other.

A man emerged from the gates. Ino's words caught in her throat. She had been whispering low enough for him not to hear, so when he turned to look at her, all he saw was Ino squealing and hugging Hinata.

Ino pulled Hinata away from the embrace. Hinata hadn't heard what she said well, she looked confused. Hinata stared at Ino: she had wavy hair now, still blonde, but only to her shoulders with the same swish of a right bang. Her white button up shirt had some blood on it, or juice, it was covered up by a ringlet of hair. She wore crimson shorts, instead of a skirt, and had on a tie, instead of a ribbon. Just what was she fighting for? The rules were simple: stick to the uniform.

"Hinata," Ino pulled her in close, "This is a family friend—Ma—Akito, Akito Kaifeng." Ino obviously made up, but neither party looked concerned with that.

Madara wore a comfortable smirk, "My deepest pleasure Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata was too confused to wonder how he knew her last name, and that if he already knew who she was, why did Ino introduce her?

Instead, she stuttered. "N-No, the—the p-pleasure is all—all mine."

He was so frightening up close, wickedly handsome, but in a threatening way. His arm snaked around Ino's waist, "I'll escort you two young ladies to school. Sasuke is not quite up yet, but it seems you two wanted to be up at dawn to catch up. Either way, it's not natural for young woman to be stalking the streets so early in the morning. The world isn't as innocent as you might think. You both might end up in some serious, _deadly_ issues, yeah?"

"Right," Ino said. To her, he was slithery and slimy, and needed to be watched carefully. He and Itachi had shown up at the Yamanaka doorsteps not even a full year ago with no intention to leave, just recently had Sasuke come into the equation. Just last night they had opened the idea of sparing the Yamanakas in exchange for an alliance.

"In fact, Ino you are too valuable to lose." Madara said sincerely. "I'll have Sasuke be your personal escort from now on, for your own protection."

"I have a boyfriend," Ino spat. "He'd get really jealous."

"That spiky-ponytail haired kid who can't even bother to open his eyes all the way?" Madara laughed. "I'm sure."

Hinata could've sworn Ino fingered a kunai beneath the hem of her shorts. Madara caught it as well. "Your mother is _such _an excellent teacher, Ino," he smirks at her stiffening. "There is so much of the mind to master. Once I've got it, I'd say I'd be the most powerful ninja ever. Too powerful to cross, wouldn't you agree?"

"Undoubtedly," Ino said quickly.

By the time they reached Thirst Academy, Hinata didn't catch a single threat Madara gave off. However, she did catch the summer rumors that floated shamelessly.

_"I hear Ichigo married Rukia this summer," _someone whispered. "_They _live_ together anyway, Byakuya left for some high executive spot, I heard. Talk about daily action!"_

_"I hear that the Red Dreams have split up!" _was the main attraction of Thirst. "_Well it looks true, look at Ino with _her_. How long you think this chaos is going to last?"_

* * *

><p>Rukia, for one, didn't care for rumors. She hadn't gotten married over the summer, she had gotten <em>engaged<em>, and so much for Orihime keeping secrets. She hadn't even had sex with Ichigo, but it wasn't like anyone would believe her. They could just follow her home—to his home—and see that she lives inside his room. The rumors were just barely exaggerated, if not utterly true.

Ichigo tried not to seem eager to get in his fiancé's pants. She was a lady first, not some tramp. He couldn't just pull her in the back of his car and give into the lusts that kept him up at night. Even as she wore that tiny skirt that was required, she gave Ichigo a rise. Thank goodness she had gotten taller a few years ago, tall enough to reach his chin, and her breasts filled out into a surprising upper B cup stretching to C with a push up bra. Rukia had made sure he noticed the differences, she wore lower cut shirts and measured herself daily—both her height and those little round puppies.

They didn't act like a regular couple. The only pet names they gave each other were insults, and they fought much more than they ever kissed and made up. Rukia usually had her way when it came to argument agreements, but Ichigo was usually right, anyway. They're friends hadn't treated them much differently, save Renji barely saying more than a handful of sentences to him on a good day. His father demanded a traditional wedding and helping Rukia pick out her dress the day after graduation. He hadn't even threaten to tear Ichigo's heart open if he dared got her pregnant and didn't marry her.

It was strange how things could change so drastically, but remain the same at the same time.

By lunch time, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had been marked the oddest newfangled friendship to ever form at Thirst. Though, it wasn't really even a friendship. Hinata ate quietly, Shikamaru was half asleep beneath a tree, Ino looked to be thinking feverishly, and Sasuke was only there to make sure Ino's terse words didn't venture on revealing.

* * *

><p>By lunch time, Choji was eating in the bathroom, his legs crossed over the toilet seat so no one would know he was there. He even put a 'broken' sign on the door, and forced himself to stop eating each time a person entered the room. Last year had been miserable; no one talked to him, even when they were forced to be his partner on a project. Koura had broken the teacher's nose when she asked her to pair with Choji. Was he truly that bad?<p>

Come to think of it, the other day, a little girl had fallen flat off the swing. He helped her up and smiled. She clawed at him and ran away, crying to her mother who cursed him until he was out of earshot. It wasn't his fault he was born a vampire to a city that hated them.

In a school of five thousand, thirst only had seven hundred vampires. He was easily outnumbered. It didn't even make sense, either, there were only five werewolves! And they certainly were popular among the ninjas and shinigamis.

Well, to think of it, the bathroom was an interesting place. He always had daily gossip from bros in the urinals, though they never were talking to him. And, even a few times, he heard pretty dramatic stuff—enough to be replicated in his poetry book. Once upon a time, Kiba had told him he had the best poetry in possibly the history of the world, now the Inuzuka didn't even spare him a thought, probably, because he certainly didn't give him a chance glance.

Choji choked on a sob, and tried to think of other things that were interesting that happened in the bathroom. Like, like that one time where he could've sworn a girl was hiked up on the sink with some guy giving _it_ to her.

Choji would have never left the bathroom, if it hadn't been the sudden onslaught of guys rushing into the bathroom. How could he forget?

The Battle of Thirst!

Each year everyone at school fights until there is only one boy and one girl to represent the school and fight nationally for the best high school.

Most people puked after hearing the announcement or have the urge to pee, so when the bathroom doors flew open, most guys went for the stalls. The putrid smell of puke overwhelmed the air, soiling Choji's appetite, and he stuffed the rest of his lunch in his backpack.

Talk of the Battle filled the air next, followed by pee.

He would never win, no vampire ever won. However, apparently, that might all change with the new kid: Zero. By the sound of it, he might give Sasuke or Ichigo a run for their money. A vampire! Unbelievable!

* * *

><p>"A stain! A freaking stain, un-fucking-believable!" Yoruichi swore, throwing a half-finished cup of coffee at the offender: the new student.<p>

Zero caught the cup in time. He tossed it the trash, already pissed off—fourteen seconds into class. It had been quite the accident, really. Naruto had been so excited that Yoruichi was his new Training teacher and pushed Zero straight into her arms, causing the coffee to spill.

Yoruichi exclaimed with rage, "Oh! You want to be fancy, huh?" she went face to face with him. He was slightly taller, his nose just on top of hers, and her chest pushing against his. She loved to smell fear, but he didn't reek like he wanted to piss himself, he actually looked agitated at _her_. Like she was the dumbass who fell into herself and made her spill coffee, the little puke couldn't even apologize.

"Well?" she raged, grasping his shirt with her fists. Zero wanted to shut her up. If he wanted prove himself to Kaname, to Yuki especially, he couldn't get kicked out the first day for fighting a teacher. Still, she looked like she'd kick his ass real quick if he so much as made a face. His purple orbs crossed over her own sunset orbs.

Truthfully, he was barely thinking when he picked her up by the waist and slammed her against the desk, giving her an apologetic face. He had only done it so no one else could see him stoop so low with that ridiculous face.

He had no idea he'd start a war with Naruto.

Yoruichi is an experienced woman, she's had her legs opened on more than one occasion, but this kid didn't look a bit over nineteen and anyone with sense walking by could see their…ahem…genitalia nearly touching. They had clothes on, didn't they? Then why did Yoruichi feel so naked, such burning excitement?

So, to end all this nonsense, she punched the kid square in the face. She aimed for those pretty, purple eyes, but got stuck with his jaw instead. Naruto ripped him off of her, and got ready to hit the kid.

The ruckus must have caused enough attention to draw in more teachers because Kakashi's lazy butt came in extra late. Maybe if he had been there on time, she might not have hit the kid.

Yoruichi needed this student teaching job, even if it means being the pervert's assistant. Kisuke's been low on business, and if she didn't want to stand out front, all day, with a sexy maid outfit that he made just for her, she would have to pull her own weight. So, she went to Naruto's school to teach.

"What I miss?" Kakashi yawned, reminding her of Kisuke's lazy self. He took a look around the room, and gasped when he saw the state of Zero's jaw and Naruto's fists wound up with his shirt.

He had to be the cool teacher. He had to show this newbie, Yoruichi, how heated situations, like this, should be defused.

"I will give you a month's worth of…"no, detentions were worth nothing these days. This was _Naruto_ after all, "Ramen, if you put the kid down, unharmed."

"Too late for that," Yoruichi spat, "Put him down, or you won't have a job within the hour!" Yoruichi yelled, startling some of the students. Did she know him? Did this hot vixen that demanded the body to sweat and drool really know this annoying, blonde kid?

Naruto swallowed carefully, but couldn't lose face. "I'm protecting your honor—"

Yoruichi wanted to shove her fist in his mouth, but Naruto caught the look and dropped him. Zero punched his stomach so hard, Naruto doubled over.

Kakashi didn't even know the kid and knew Naruto probably deserved it. This would be an interesting class, but more importantly, a tiresome class no doubt. And just who was this Yoruichi woman, anyway?

Hinata was running for her life. Blood dripped down the underside of her ear from where Sakura had gotten in a good scratch. Her left still hurt from Koura's initial trip, she had even gotten low just to swipe her beneath the ankles. Hinata knew by the time she hit the ground, she would have to get up fast and run for her life.

So she did.

Hinata turned every possible corner, even skipped the library where she was supposed to meet for seventh hour Research class taught by Miyuri. She could barely breath by the time she figured out Sakura was _chasing_ her and as sure as Sakura was much stronger than her, Hinata would pay for it. Hinata ran into a dead end, but managed to run up the nearest stairs. The only thing up there was a small supplies closet and a male and female's bathroom.

Hinata dove for the girl's restroom. She struggled to keep quiet and smother her sobs when she heard the door open ten minutes later.

"Where, oh, where is our little Hinata?" Koura's silky, sweet voice that could always slither itself out of trouble, slunk into Hinata's ears. "Could she be here, Sakura?"

"She'd better," Sakura hissed. "I'm missing class for this avenging shit."

Koura audibly hit Sakura. "Save the bull! Ino is one of _us, _remember? I'd kill this girl before I lose a Dream. You hear me?"

Hinata let a whimper loose, unable to contain it. The urge to pee swelled her, but she fought it off. She hid in the cramped space between the stall and the garbage all the way in the back, underneath the diaper changing mechanism.

"Found you," Sakura kicked the door open to the small space, "You've given us quite a bit of trouble, but you already _know_ what, don't you?"

Hinata screamed uncontrollably as Sakura dragged her out, and slid her body over to Koura who was smirking. "Aw, you're all sweaty. You look like you need to freshen up, for your own good."

Sakura hid a gag; she knew where Koura was going. Koura kicked open a stall, and gestured for Sakura to go in there with Hinata. Hinata pushed back against her heels, away from the toilet. Pee slid down her legs, gushing out of fear of what was going to happen.

"Shit!" Koura swore, jumping away from the trail. "She's _peeing _herself!"

"Need the toilet, Hinata?" Sakura asked. She gripped her arms behind her back. "I'll break your arms at the first sign of a fight or screaming."

Tears flooded Hinata's eyes as she began to beg, her heart pounding coldly against her chest. "Please! _Please don't!_"

"Break her arms, since she can't shut u—"Koura ordered.

"Is there an issue here?" Yoruichi appearance almost seemed too good to be true, like a prank, or a deep hallucination. "You sick bastards! What were you going to do with her?"

Yoruichi was glad she went here to get that stain out. It was the closest bathroom to her class, she ran up there when she heard screaming.

"Look," Koura smirked. "Do _you_ want a helping of water, lady?"

Yoruichi was dumbfounded. This puke didn't know who she was. She didn't have a freaking _clue _as to who she was fucking with.

Sakura had grown used to getting away with things that she did with Koura. This woman was toast, except she _did _look strong…"Hey, Koura—"

"Shut up!" Koura spat. "Well, do you?" she asked Yoruichi.

Sakura couldn't even blink faster than the lady punched Koura in the stomach and grabbed her by the neck to slam her against the sink. "I'd kill you if I didn't want this job."

Sakura, out of obligation to Koura, ran to punch Yoruichi. It didn't take long for her to be knocked out with an uppercut that would later give her a broken jaw and a throw against the stall that shattered her knee and sent a shard of bone all the way down to the calf muscle.

It had been Hinata's lucky day, after all. She thanked Yoruichi profusely and went straight to the nurse. Before she went, Yoruichi made her promise to come get her if those girls ever gave her trouble again.

* * *

><p>The world was spinning, too much, too fast. Sakura could barely stop the hospital room from turning upside down as she realized her mother and her mother's boyfriend were talking next to her.<p>

"The idiot….what did she think we're millionaires? The principal….forfeited all her scholarships to pay for the hospital bill…." Sakura could barely keep track of the news, "…might as well send her night stalking in the Red District." She recognized his voice first.

"Useless…" her mother spat. Sakura heard the chair scrape the floor as she stood up, "Let's go. She knows where the house is, I signed all the paperwork. She'll walk back when their finished with her."

The nurse looked alarmed. "D-don't you want to wait awhile, she might come-to. Visiting hours isn't even over!"

Sakura's mother gave the nurse a cold look. "She got herself into this mess, didn't she?"

And with that, they left her all alone. Sakura refused to open her eyes, to let out the tears welling.

* * *

><p>AN: Pay back for the bullies? What did you think about the humane aspect I gave to Sakura at the end, is she still as bad as you initially thought?


End file.
